fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lissa
Lissa (リズ, Rizu, Liz in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, Lissa is voiced by Kana Asumi.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara3.html In the English localisation, her voice is provided by Kate Higgins. Profile Lissa is Chrom and Emmeryn's younger sister, and the princess of the Halidom of Ylisse. In spite of her noble status, she aids Chrom in battle as part of the Shepherds as their primary healer nonetheless. Lissa is first introduced moments before the prologue chapter, in which she and Chrom find an amnesiac Tactician unconcious in a field. Their intent to further question and determine the trustworthiness of the Avatar is cut short as a nearby town is set ablaze. After saving the town from bandits alongside Chrom, Frederick, the Avatar, Lissa proceeds to return to Ylisstol. As the day ends, the group is forced to camp outside. As night fell, Lissa is awoken by Chrom when he senses something amiss. Suddenly, Lissa notices a huge magical gate opening up in the sky, sending in numerous Risen and several fireballs hurtling towards the woods. With their lives in danger, Lissa and Chrom quickly run for cover. However, soon after, a small pack of Risen flank the two. Though Chrom barely manages to subdue one of them, Lissa is cornered by another one. Just as the Risen is about to strike her, a masked warrior appears and rescues her. After dealing with the remaining Risen, the masked warrior introduces "himself" as Marth and warns the group of turbulent times to come. Upon arrival in Ylisstol, Lissa and Chrom reveal their royal status to the Avatar, much to their surprise. The siblings then introduce the Avatar to their sister Emmeryn, the current Exalt of Ylisse. After meeting with Emmeryn, Lissa decides to lead the Avatar to the Shepherd's Garrison and introduces them to the Shepherds present: Vaike, Sumia, and Maribelle. Upon returning from Ferox later on, Lissa receives the shocking news that Maribelle has been kidnapped by Gangrel, on the pretext that her friend has supposedly trespassed Plegia's borders. Distressed over the safety of her friend, Lissa accompanies Chrom on his mission to rescue her. After preventing the assassination of Emmeryn, Lissa heads out with Chrom and his army to relocate Emmeryn to a safer location. However, after barely leaving the capital, word arrives from Cordelia that Gangrel has laid siege upon Ylisstol. Concerned over the welfare of her people, Emmeryn insists on returning to Ylisstol to attempt to parley with Gangrel. Lissa responds by offering to accompany her, but is urged to remain with Chrom's troops. While making plans Ferox, Lissa learns of the grim news that Emmeryn has been captured by Gangrel and sentenced to death. She then hurries to Plegia Castle with her allies, only to watch helplessly as the attempt to rescue her sister fails. Stranded on the tip of a precipice, Emmeryn, desiring to protect everyone from Gangrel's twisted whims and prevent the Fire Emblem from falling into his hands, opts to sacrifice herself by falling to her death. As Emmeryn plummets to the ground, Lissa can do nothing but cover her eyes in horror. In spite of the anguish of her loss, Lissa, alongside Chrom, resolves to recover and continue fighting on in her memory. With the aid of the rest of the army, Lissa succeeds in defeating Gangrel. Two years after the war, Lissa aids Chrom across the halidom. When news arrives from Ferox that the Valm empire seeks to conquer Ylisse, Lissa rejoins Chrom's army to assist in the prevention of the impending invasion. When Chrom later meets his future daughter Lucina, Lissa bears witness to the Lucina's dour account of a future in which Chrom's army is decimated, leaving behind their orphaned children. Before the events of Paralogue 5 takes place, Lissa asks Lucina if she has borne any children of her own. Lucina then reveals that Lissa has a son who is named Owain. Lissa then begins to ask another question, but quickly retracts her question. Upon arrival at the Sage's Hamlet, Lissa and the rest of the army encounter a rather odd youth engaging in a valiant attempt to protect the resident sages from a bandit assault. During the skirmish, Lissa manages to speak to the boy, who proudly reveals his idenity as her son from the future, Owain. After the battle concludes, Lissa notices the Brand of the Exalt on his arm. Owain then explains the history of his Brand, divulging that the future Lissa had wept with joy the day his Brand surfaced. Owain knew that Lissa's own Brand never surfaced, even in the future. The fact that her Brand never surfaced was a source of much inner turmoil as she always doubted her royal lineage because of this fact. With the knowledge of her true heritage and the reunion with her future child, Lissa happily accepts Owain into the army. In Paralogue 20, Lissa and the Shepherds arrive at a village who asked for their aid after the Grimleal had been kidnapping local village girls for sacrificial rites. Agreeing to help them out, the village elder brings a girl who had managed to escape the clutches of the Grimleal: Emmeryn. Shocked by her sudden appearance, Lissa cannot contain her surprise but is saddened when she learns that Emmeryn has lost much of her memory likely as a result of her fall. However the reunion is cut short as the Grimleal approaches the village to begin raiding it for their women. As the Shepherds leave the village, the elder informs them that Emmeryn had slipped out and planned on sacrificing herself for the sake of the village. Unwilling to let Emmeryn die again, Lissa and Chrom rescue and protect Emmeryn from the Grimleal. During the battle, Lissa tells Emmeryn that ever since her "death" she has tried to be strong like her. Despite her memory loss, Lissa tells Emmeryn to stay with her. After dispatching the Grimleal, Chrom and Lissa are torn by Emmeryn's state. Both wanting her to remember them, but not to remember all the pain she endured. However, a small fragment of Emmeryn's kind demeanor remained, as she told the two not to cry like she used to when the two were young. Overjoyed to know that somewhere in her fragmented mind, the old Emmeryn exists, Lissa and Chrom bring her into the army and promise to protect her this time, together. After the war, should Lissa not be married, she will embark on a trip around the world and will share what she has learned to Chrom. If the Avatar sacrificed themselves in order to kill Grima, Lissa will first accompany Chrom on his quest to relocate the Avatar. The pair will eventually reunite with their companion in a field, much like when they first met. Lissa is the mother of Owain, but she can also be the mother of Morgan if the Avatar is her husband. Lissa is also the aunt of Lucina and potentially Brady, Inigo, Cynthia, Kjelle, or Morgan depending on the identity of Chrom's wife or if Emmeryn marries the Avatar. Personality Lissa initially comes across as an individual who looks upon the world with a naive, simplistic outlook, a fact that is compounded by her seemingly spoiled and immature behaviour - As evidenced from her supports with both the Avatar and Donnel, where she pulls light-hearted pranks on the former, and becomes visibly upset when the latter displays an intellect superior to hers. In a rather conflicting light, Lissa is embarrassed of these traits of hers, as she perceives them as brusque and unbecoming of a noble lady. She has thus become rather insecure over her character as a whole, where she not just laments over her un-ladylike mannerisms, but also expresses a desire to emulate the example set by her sister. These flaws are, however, heavily offset by several redeeming qualities; The most prevalent of these is her exuberant, optimistic attitude, one that is deemed crucial for boosting the army’s morale by Chrom. This is further bolstered by Lissa’s compassion, where her willingness to indiscriminately help anyone in need has allowed her to build up rapport and trust with others easily, as is the case with her friendship with Maribelle. Another point of note is that of Lissa’s register, where it markedly resembles the crude tongue widely adopted by commoners. Although considered unusual for a royal like herself to employ, this register of her has instead proven to be beneficial to her, as it allows her to better communicate with and befriend the other members of the army. She jumps up the most out of anyone in the army and is the most likely to snort. Her birthday is March 6th. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates *'Cleric' |70% |30% |50% |45% |50% |65% |25% |50% |} *'War Cleric' |80% |40% |50% |40% |50% |65% |25% |45% |} *'Sage' |70% |25% |55% |50% |55% |65% |20% |45% |} Max Stat Modifers | -2 | +2 | -1 | 0 | +2 | -1 | +1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *Chrom *Maribelle *The Avatar (Female) *Owain *Morgan (Only if Lissa is her mother) Class Sets *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Inheritance Since the Pegasus Knight and Troubadour classes are female-exclusive, Lissa's son will instead be able to reclass into the following classes: *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker Overall Lissa functions as a typical Lena Archetype-Cleric unit in the beginning, where she possesses average Skill and Luck to dodge incoming attacks that is offset by her low Defenses. It is wise to keep Lissa outside of the fray as much as possible as a result. Once Maribelle joins the player's army, Lissa may lose her effectiveness as a healer very slightly, owing to her relatively lower Magic growth rate and general Movement range. Regardless, Lissa is still a competent healer unit and even has the potential of growing at a faster pace than Maribelle, especially considering how she is the only healer unit at the player's disposal for five whole chapters. Lissa has the ability to learn the Healtouch skill, which Maribelle cannot, allowing her healing to have a little more potency once she reaches Level 10. Lissa's Promotions are the War Cleric and Sage classes. Lissa performs quite well as a War Cleric due to the more balanced stats gains. While her Strength growth is not particularly spectacular, this is offset by her decent Speed and Skill, both of which allow her to effectively engage in melee combat while simultaneously fulfilling her principal duties as a healer, at least until her Strength reaches a fairly satisfactory value. Alternatively, the player could consider procuring Bolt Axes for Lissa to wield in this class, as they allow her to fully harness her modest Magic growths and caps. The Renewal skill is particularly useful for Lissa to use as it gives her constant regeneration at the beginning of each turn, prolonging her survivability. As a Sage, Lissa trades the defensive qualities of the War Cleric in favour of fully maximising her magical prowess. This effectively makes Lissa a more potent Cleric, albeit a less sturdy one. However, if paired up, Lissa as a Sage will receive substantial boosts to her Hit and Avoid rates, allowing her to become quite a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. If opting to choose this Promotion, Tomefaire is a great skill for Lissa to have to increase her Magic stats since she will exclusively use Tomes for her means of offense. Reclassing Lissa's two reclass options are the Troubadour and Pegasus Knight lines. As a Troubadour, Lissa is essentially a carbon copy of Maribelle. Her Luck and Skill are slightly lower, but her Defense is higher. Reclassing Lissa into a Troubadour/Valkyrie is not without its rewards, however, as she stands to learn the support skill Dual Support+, making her a good Pair Up unit that provides huge bonuses when she is Paired to her husband. If the player rather have Lissa focus on her Magical abilities like her Sage class but rather have mobility over power, Valkyrie makes a splendid reclass option. In her Pegasus Knight class line, Lissa serves as a much better Falcon Knight healer and Dark Flier mage than Sumia does. However her raw power is offset by her inferior Speed and Skill in comparison to Sumia and Cordelia. Ultimately, Lissa is better off assuming another class entirely, especially since there are four pegasus-based characters who can be recruited from the beginning, all of whom possess stats tailored towards features that are characteristic of such classes. That being said, Lissa can still benefit from being in this class line nonetheless; If she spends some time as a Dark Flier, she will eventually be able to learn the Galeforce skill, one that not just enhances her map-clearing abilities, but also does the same for Owain should it be passed down to him. Lissa can also serve as a potent Rally unit. Without the aid of the Bride DLC, Lissa is one the few parent generation characters who can learn 5 Rally Skills. Lissa has access to Rally Luck, Rally Magic, Rally Resistance, Rally Speed, and Rally Movement. It will require Lissa to venture into every single one of her reclassing options, but it is well worth the effort when Rally styled play is needed. Quotes Event Tile *"Whoa! Did I just step on something? I hope I didn't break it..." (item) *"I'm trying to be more ladylike, but I think I might've pulled a pinky muscle..." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Gotta keep up with the others, after all." (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"Hey, what are your dreams for the future? Sometimes I feel like life has no direction." (dreams) *"How come you vanish after each battle? Do you have a hobby or whatever?" (free time) *"Hey, how come you're in such a great mood? ...New haircut?" (happy) *"It’s nice having strong people like you around. Can we team up next time?" (team up) Replying *"I want to be a proper lady like my sister. ...But don't tell anyone I said that." (dreams) *"I keep an eye on my brother. He’s always breaking stuff when he trains." (free time) *"No, I’m just glad the two of us got to talk! There’s always too many people around." (happy) *"Okay! I'll do my best. Together we can take whatever the bad guys throw at us." (team up) Asking - Chrom *"You have any dreams for the future, Chrom? Sometimes I feel like life has no direction…" (dreams) *"You seem busier than ever these days, Chrom. Anything important?" (free time) *"Hey, Chrom, how come you're in such a great mood? ...New haircut?" (happy) Replying - Chrom *"I make sure you don’t break stuff! Emm was furious when you smashed up the palace." (free time) Asking - Emmeryn *"What do you dream about, Emm? You should be thinking about your future." (dreams) *"Emm, where do you wander off to these days? You need to stay where it's safe." (free time) *"Hey, Emm, how come you're in such a great mood? Did you remember who I am?" (happy) *"Emm, let's fight together during the next battle. I want to show you how strong I got!" (team up) Replying - Emmeryn *"I want to be a proper lady like you. You're my dream, Emm!" (dreams) *"I make sure Chrom doesn't break stuff! You were mad when he smashed up the palace." (free time) *"No, but you'd look beautiful no matter how dirty your face got. I miss you, Emm." (happy) *"Of course, Emm! I'll never let anybody hurt you again. I promise!" (team up) Asking - Married *"You’re not hurt, are you, (name)? Don’t do anything reckless." (promise) *"(Name), you look so handsome today. I feel like a slob in comparison!" (compliment) *" I love you, (name). I just know we’re going to be together forever!" (love) *"What have you got there, (name)? And don't try to hide it from me!" (gift) Replying - Married *"I’m fine. Trust me. ...Now stop scowling! I’m not gonna die. I promise." (promise) *"Stop it, you tease! I know I’ve got a long way to go before I act like a lady." (compliment) *"Thanks, (name). I never get tired of hearing that. I love you, too!" (love) *"Oh! This is my special health tonic. I was gonna save it for when you needed it." (gift) Asking - Child *"Let’s train for a bit, Owain/Morgan. I can hold my own as a Shepherd!" (train) *"Hey, Owain/Morgan, why don’t you let me buy you something? I’m your mother, right?" (gift) *"Are you hurt, Owain/Morgan? Let me get my staff." (concern) *"What was the future like for you, Owain/Morgan?" (story) Replying - Child *"You’re on! ...Oh, look at the time. Can we take a rain check?" (train) *"Thanks! How about a nice dress? Something regal." (gift) *"I, uh, wouldn’t worry... You certainly are a bundle of energy, Owain/Morgan." (concern) *"Well, believe it or not, I fought with the Shepherds like the rest. The court was too stuffy for me. Gotta follow your dreams, right? Same goes for you, Owain/Morgan. So what if people mock you? Believe in yourself!" (story) Level Up *"I think I'm ready for the front lines!" (6+ stat ups) *"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve!" (5-4 stat ups) *"Hey, look at me go!" (2-3 stat ups) *"I really have to do better than this... (1 stat up) *"I've come so far since meeting Avatar." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Ta-da! Do I look good or do I look GREAT?!" Armory *"I love shopping! Oh...for me?! Thanks!" (buying) *"Hey, Avatar, which will fetch the most gold?" (selling) *"Thanks! I could use a stronger weapon." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Is that a crack in the wall? Chrom is always breaking things during training..." (misc) *"I'm doing great today! I wonder why...? I guess I'll just go with it." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Oh! Good morning, Avatar. Taking a break already? (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Need a break, huh?" (day) *"Oh! Good evening, Avatar. You deserve a break." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. I was just getting ready to tuck in." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar! Got anything exciting planned today?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar! Here’s to another lively day!" (day) *"Hello, Avatar! It got dark so fast." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar! I’m getting sleepy. *Yaaaaaawn*" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Roster Chrom's tomboyish little sister, the princess of Ylisse. With nary an ounce of snobbery in her nature, she is among the most likeable and approachable of the Shepherds. The girl most likely to snort. Born on March 6th. Help Description A Shepherd, and Chrom's little sister. Eager to prove herself. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Please stay strong!" *"Here goes!" *"You can do it!" *"Go get 'em!" *"Come on!" *"I've got you!" *"It's alright!" *"Alright!" *"Now or never." Dual Strike *"What a loser!" *"Got'cha now!" *"My turn!" *"Don't forget me!" *"Have some of this!" Support Block *"You all right?" *"Careful! Yeah?" *"Look out!" *"I got you!" Defeated Enemy *"Right." *"Well, that's that." *"I'm sorry." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Hey, thanks!" *"Nice save!" *"Wow!" *"Phew." Critical *"You asked for it!" *"This one might hurt!" *"I may surprise you!" *"Clear a path, everyone!" Defeated By Enemy *"Augh!!" Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Lissa - Sprightly Cleric : Lissa's wild nature led her to travel the world and relay its wisdoms to her brother. The princess's exploits live on in many a droll tale told by the crackling fire. ; Lissa and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Lissa, above all else. ; Lissa and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Lissa often visited his charges in town to report concerns and transgressions to her husband. ; Lissa and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and coward, or else ignored entirely. But none of it fazed his wife, Lissa, who won the populace over with good old-fashioned charm. ; Lissa and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Lissa, who fit in with the people instantly despite her royal upbringing. ; Lissa and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scattered nature blended well with his wife Lissa's cheerful banter, making for a happy life indeed. ; Lissa and Kellam : Lissa's wild nature led her to travel the world and relay its wisdom to her brother. The princess's exploits live on in many a droll tale told by the campfire. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Lissa and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Lissa decided to leave Ylisstol and join her husband, strengthening the bond between the realms even further. ; Lissa and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. He and Lissa learned from these mistakes and grew old and wise together. ; Lissa and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Lissa always insisted on going along, and the two survived many a comically dire predicament together. ; Lissa and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when Lissa decided to travel the world incognito, her worldly husband came along to keep the roads safe and the conversation lively. ; Lissa and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children loved Libra like a mother and treated Lissa as one of their own. ; Lissa and Henry : Henry settled down with Lissa and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son, however, developed a notably bizarre personality, in no small part because of his colorful parents. ; Lissa and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and Lissa. Still, the latter insisted on breaking the monotony, and the couple often traveled to far-flung markets. Super Smash Bros. Series Lissa appears in Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS as a collectable trophy. Her trophy displays her in her Cleric base class, wielding a Heal staff. One of Lucina's Palette Swaps is based off of Lissa's color scheme. 3DS Info Etymology Lissa's name could be derived from Greek origins, where it means "honey bee" - An apt allusion to her temperamental, yet diligent character. On the contrary, the name "Lissa" could instead be, in English, an oft-shortened version of the name "Melissa". Lissa's Japanese name, Liz, could be the shortened version of the name "Elizabeth", functioning as a reference to her position as a member of the Ylissean royalty, albeit an unconventional one who breaks away from the mould of regal dignity and demureness that is expected of her ilk. Also, the modern Amphibian taxon is known as "Lissamphibia", and Lissa has a big thing for putting amphibians down people's clothes, possibly not a coincidence. Trivia *Lissa's official artwork depicts her wielding a Heal Staff. *Lissa's unique victory pose as a Sage has her proudly raise her fist in cheer. *Lissa has unique battle models for each of her Cleric related classes: **As a Cleric, she has a yellow dress and an apron. **As a War Cleric, she has a yellow color scheme. **As a Sage, she has the same costume as Emmeryn. *According to the Official Fire Emblem: Awakening Comic from Nintendo Dream, Lissa is 10 years younger than Emmeryn, making her roughly 15 years old at the start of Fire Emblem: Awakening. *If a Support Conversation involving Lissa is started on the Preparation Screen for the Harvest Scramble, Lissa's will be portrayed wearing a party hat during that conversation. Gallery File:Concept art of valhalt lissa basilio flavia.jpg|Concept artwork of Walhart, Lissa, Basilio and Flavia. File:YoungFE13EmmChromLissa.jpg|Concept artwork of Lissa, Emmeryn, and Chrom in their younger years. She is noted to be four years of age in this sketch. File:Sumia liz.jpg|Official artwork featuring Lissa and Sumia. File:Liz and Mariabell.jpg|Official artwork featuring Lissa and Maribelle embracing. File:liz confession.jpg|CG still of Lissa confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Liz confess2.jpg|Official artwork of Lissa's full-sized confession. File:Liz and Chrom in Harvest of Bonds.jpg|Lissa's unique portrait in the Harvest Scramble DLC chapter, in which she is observed to be wearing a party hat. File:Liz Portrait.jpg|Lissa's portrait in Awakening. File:FE13 Cleric (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a Cleric in Awakening. File:FE13 War Cleric (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a War Cleric in Awakening. File:FE13 Sage (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a Sage in Awakening. File:FE13 Troubadour (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a Troubadour in Awakening. File:FE13 Valkyrie (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a Valkyrie in Awakening. File:FE13 Pegasus Knight (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a Pegasus Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Falcon Knight (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a Falcon Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Flier (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a Dark Flier in Awakening. File:FE13 Bride (Lissa).png|Lissa's battle model as a Bride in Awakening. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters